wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shimmie Shake (episode)
The Shimmie Shake is an episode of Series 6. Plot Song #1 - Getting Strong Sam is in a king outfit. Sam says: Ring the bells, ding-dong, ding-dong, now it's time to sing a song, sing-song, sing-song. Song #2: Turkey in the Straw - ft. Troy Cassar-Daley King Anthony declares the segment open. Captain Feathersword arrives and asks if that's Anthony. Anthony affirms. Captain asks what he's dressed as today. Anthony replies, "Guess." Captain looks over Anthony and thinks he is wearing a jet pilot's helmet on his head. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what is it?. Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's crown. Captain guesses that, and he is right. Next Anthony asks about what he is holding in his hand. Captain says that's a snake. "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what is it? Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's royal scepter. Captain says that, and he is right. Anthony asks what he is wearing, referring to his cape. Captain gets this one right: a king's royal cape. Next, Anthony points to his shirt. Captain guesses that's a surfboard rider's rashie shirt. Anthony replies, "Oh, no, it's not." Captain replies, "Oh, yes, it is." This repeats a few times. Captain asks what it is? Anthony tells Captain, "Ask our friends." Captain turns to the camera and asks. He gets back the answer of a king's royal waistcoast. Anthony summarizes his outfit. What is he? Captain reviews the clues, but still doesn't know. He wants another clue. Anthony says "Arise, loyal servant, Captain Feathersword." Captain knows how; he's a king! Now there's one question to ask. Where are you going? Anthony answers he is off to London to visit the queen. The phone rings, and Jeff picks it up. Someone's on the line; they'd like to hear a nursery rhyme. Song #3: Two Fine Gentlemen Anthony plays his guitar in front of a cheering crowd. Murray later joins him with a mandolin. Murray introduces the next skit about Wags and Dorothy. Wags has a big boulder. Dorothy asks what Wags is doing. Wags has a rock there and he wants to roll it along, but he thinks it's the wrong shape. Why? Wags replies it's because he want to roll it. Dorothy asks again, "But why?" Wags replies he wants to do rock and roll. Dorothy giggles and tells Wags that rock and roll isn't about rolling a rock, but it's a kind of music that they dance too. Wags asks why they call it rock and roll then. Dorothy replies it's because the dancers rock and roll. Dorothy offers to teach Wags some dancing. Dorothy offers to sing a song Song #3a: Get Ready to Wiggle - Dorothy sings Wags and Dorothy do some swing dancing. Wags thought that was fun, and much better than rolling a rock. He's ready for another round. So they sing and dance again. The dancers do a ballet lift of the back leg. Sam introduces the next song Song #4: Murray Had a Turtle Song #5: English Country Garden Song #6: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes